Background: The intent is to provide opportunities for faculty and graduate students throughout the university to develop and improve their research skills and become successful in competing for extramural research funds and publishing their work. Training Core goals and objectives are to: a). Provide research training in community-based, participatory action research to established and new investigators, the Community Research Advisory Board (CRAB), trainees and community members; b). Provide training to enhance minority undergraduate students, post-doctoral fellows, and junior faculty to pursue funding for research in health disparities and minority health; c). Create a meaningful mentoring system that fosters development of new researchers in minority health and health disparities; and d). Provide seminars in topic pertinent to minority health and health disparities.